moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Moshi Monsters Mash Up: Moshi Monsters
Moshi Monsters Mash Up: Moshi Monsters are the first series of Mash Up trading cards by company Topps. It features various Moshlings and Monster Characters, divided by sets of occupation. The Puzzle is a map of Monstro City island. Card Types *Regular *Foil *Rainbow Foil *Code Card Mash up s1 regular.png Mash up s1 foil.png Mash up s1 rainbow foil.png Regular Cards Beasties TC Humphrey series 1.png TC Jeepers series 1.png TC Burnie series 1.png TC ShiShi series 1.png Birdies TC DJ Quack series 1.png TC Prof. Purplex series 1.png TC Tiki series 1.png TC Peppy series 1.png Dinos TC Snookums series 1.png TC Pooky series 1.png TC Doris series 1.png TC Gurgle series 1.png Fishies TC Stanley series 1.png TC Blurp series 1.png TC Fumble series 1.png TC Cali series 1.png Fluffies TC Dipsy series 1.png TC Honey series 1.png TC Flumpy series 1.png TC I.G.G.Y. series 1.png Foodies TC Cutie Pie series 1.png TC Coolio series 1.png TC Hansel series 1.png TC Oddie series 1.png Kities TC Lady Meowford series 1.png TC Purdy series 1.png TC Gingersnap series 1.png TC Waldo series 1.png Ninjas TC Chop Chop series 1.png TC Shelby series 1.png TC Sooki-Yaki series 1.png TC General Fuzuki series 1.png Ponies TC Priscilla series 1.png TC Gigi series 1.png TC Angel series 1.png TC Mr. Snoodle series 1.png Puppies TC Fifi series 1.png TC McNulty series 1.png TC White Fang series 1.png TC Scamp series 1.png Spookies TC Squidge series 1.png TC Kissy series 1.png TC Ecto series 1.png TC Big Bad Bill series 1.png Worldies TC Rocky series 1.png TC Mini Ben series 1.png TC Liberty series 1.png TC Cleo series 1.png Monsters TC Poppet series 1.png TC Katsuma series 1.png TC Diavlo series 1.png TC Luvli series 1.png TC Furi series 1.png TC Zommer series 1.png Main Street TC Moe Yukky series 1.png TC Bushy Fandango series 1.png TC Colonel Catcher series 1.png TC Snozzle Wobbleson series 1.png TC Egon Groanay series 1.png Sludge Street TC Sly Chance series 1.png TC Raarghly series 1.png TC Dewy series 1.png TC Mizz Snoots series 1.png TC Max Volume series 1.png TC Billy Bob Baitman series 1.png The Port TC Babs series 1.png TC Cap'n Buck series 1.png TC Gilbert Finnster series 1.png TC Octo series 1.png TC Lefty series 1.png Ooh La Lane TC Giuseppe Gelato series 1.png TC Dr Strangeglove series 1.png Underground Disco TC Bubba series 1.png TC Roary Scrawl series 1.png TC Tyra Fangs series 1.png TC Simon Growl series 1.png TC Broccoli Spears series 1.png TC 49 Pence series 1.png TC Goo Fighters series 1.png TC Banana Montana series 1.png TC Groanas Brothers series 1.png TC Lady GooGoo series 1.png Monstro City TC Agony Ant series 1.png TC Tamara Tesla series 1.png TC Buster Bumblechops series 1.png TC Bug & Ratty series 1.png TC Weevil Kneevil series 1.png TC Cluekoo series 1.png TC Stashley Snoozer series 1.png TC Roxy series 1.png Coded Cards Puzzle TC Map L1 series 1.png TC Map L2 series 1.png TC Map L3 series 1.png TC Map R1 series 1.png TC Map R2 series 1.png TC Map R3 series 1.png TC Map L4 series 1.png TC Map L5 series 1.png TC Map L6 series 1.png TC Map R4 series 1.png TC Map R5 series 1.png TC Map R6 series 1.png TC Map L7 series 1.png TC Map L8 series 1.png TC Map L9 series 1.png TC Map R7 series 1.png TC Map R8 series 1.png TC Map R9 series 1.png Coded Items Exclusive Alcove 1.png|Alcove 1 Alcove 2.png|Alcove 2 Alcove 3.png|Alcove 3 Alcove 4.png|Alcove 4 Groovy Door.png|Groovy Door Groovy Floor.png|Groovy floor Groovy Flower.png|Groovy Flower Groovy Table.png|Groovy Table Groovy Wallpaper.png|Groovy Wallpaper Groovy Window.png|Groovy Window Moshi Mashup Poster 1.png Moshi Mashup Poster 2.png Moshi Mashup Poster 3.png Moshi Mashup Poster 4.png Moshi Mashup Posters Super Star Door.png|Super Star Door (exclusive to tin) Super Star Dresser.png|Super Star Dresser Super Star Floor.png|Super Star Floor Super Star Wallpaper.png|Super Star Wallpaper Super Star Window.png|Super Star Window Non-exclusive Cup O Gruel.png|Cup O Gruel Eggplant.png|Eggplant Eye Pie.png|Eye Pie Fango Mandango.png|Fango Mandango Garlic Marshmallow.png|Garlic Marshmallow Gingerbread Monster.png|Gingerbread Monster Jelly Baked Beans.png|Jelly Baked Beans Pumpkin Chowder.png|Pumpkin Chowder Slop.png|Slop Swirlberry Muffin.png|Swirlberry Muffin Gallery ExampleOfMashUpCards.jpg Series1starterpack.png Series1mupbox.png Moshimashupseries1tin.png Category:Moshi Monsters Mash Up Trading Cards Category:Merchandise